No Escape
by CrazyPeachBanana
Summary: A Charlie Higson 'The Enemy' Series Fanfic. DogNut and the rest of the gang didn't choose the same route as they did in the book, but they still get into a bad situation. I do no own the characters, I just use them in my fanfic.


_(Kyle charges at sickos with his spear)_

Kyle: DogNut, get back!

_(DogNut pushes past him and draws his katana)_

DogNut: Oi, I'm the leader of this party, if anything happens to you guys, I'm responsible. I _can't_ have another death on my behalf. _(plunges katana into an approaching sicko)_ Besides, you know me, iron man, iron dog.

Kyle:_ (rolls his eyes) _Yeah, whatever general._ (roars and stabs sicko in the stomach with spear, watching the grey/green intestines spill everywhere)_

_(DogNut decapitates the sicko as Kyle twists his spear out and stabs another sicko through the chest)_

Kyle: (laughs) He looks like a cocktail sausage!

DogNut: (grabs hold of spear and twists it out before handing it to Kyle) Yeah, well thats one cocktail sausage I do _not_ want to eat.

(The group carrying on stabbing mercilessly through the neverending wall of sickos)

Felix: This is like trying to empty the sea with a stupid bucket.

Marco: (teasing) A bucket? You really don't know what weapons are useful.

Felix: Shut up.

Courtney: Dammit...

(Hundreds of sickos pour into the street behind them)

DogNut: Oh great, swing about! Marco, Felix you cover our backs, Courtney, Kyle help me.

(Kyle throws spear at approaching sickos and DogNut stabs a close sicko, losing the katana)

(Dognut pulls a gun out of his holster then puts his hand in his pocket for ammo, his fingers come out the bottom)

DogNut: I'm done for! I've only got one shell!

Kyle: Shoot 'em!

DogNut: No way mate, it's a waste, into that shop over there! Morrisons!

(the group charges over to morrisons but Kyle grabs the gun and runs across the street)

Kyle: Over here you pus covered freaks!

(The sickos turns to look at Kyle)

Kyle: Run!

(DogNut runs over to Kyle and grabs his arm)

DogNut: We don't need any stupid hero act mate, your coming with me!

(The kids bundle into morrisons and slam the doors behind them. The sickos outside start milling around in the road outside, fighting each other in fustration)

Courtney: (punches DogNut on the shoulder) We did it Doggo!

DogNut: Yeah, me and you girl, you and me.

Kyle: What about me?

DogNut: (cocks his head to one side and looks at Kyle critically) Hmm... You're alright mate...

(Kyle frowns)

DogNut: (puches Kyle on the shoulder) I joking mate, I was joking!

(Kyle laughed but he was stopped when Felix sweared loudly. Strewn over the floor were hundreds of sickos sleeping. Blood, pus, and excrement covered the floor.)

DogNut: (whispered) Upstairs, now.

Kyle: (jumps over the sickos and charges towards the stairs) I'm getting out of here Dog, I can't stand it!

DogNut: (hisses) Wait! Wait you idiot, you don't know whats up there!

(Marco and Felix head after him)

Felix: (pushes past DogNut) Dunno about you, but I'm goin' with him.

Marco: Sorry, but I'm goin' with them.

DogNut: (sighs and grabs Courtney) Come on babes, don't wanna be left behind.

(Dognut and Courtney creep up the stairs after the others)

DogNut: (whispers as loud as he can) See what you can find.

(DogNut wanders over to Kyle who's playing with a chainsaw)

DogNut: That's cool mate, but...

Kyle: I know its epic innit? The sickos will stand no chance with this!

(Kyle starts to wave the chainsaw around, pretending to attack sickos)

DogNut: Mate...

Kyle: (spots an axe in a red emegency box) But that is even better! (smashes the glass with his fist and starts playing with the axe)

DogNut: We need to find food, not - wow that is awesome! (is distracted by a meat cleaver hanging from a butchers' stall)

Kyle: (runs after DogNut) That _is_ cool mate but its not as cool as - pig!

DogNut: (stops swinging the meat cleaver above his head) Pig?

Kyle: Yeah, look. (gestures towards a dead pig on the floor by DogNut's feet)

DogNut: (looks down at the pig confused) Yeah, dead pig. Whats the deal?

Kyle: Food, thats what we're meant to be findin' innit?

DogNut: (kicks the pig and hundreds of maggots flying out of it, falling onto DogNut's trainer) Dammit! (looks at Kyle and opens his arms wide) Go ahead mate, eat that, be my guest.

Kyle: Ha, ha very funny.

(An earsplitting scream sounds throughout the upper floor)

Kyle: (sniggers) Dog, you scream like a girl.

DogNut: (looks terrified) That wasn't me, it was Courtney. Come on!

(DogNut charges towards the source of the sound follow by Kyle)

Kyle: Wait up mate!

(DogNut turns a corner near the stairs and see Courtney writhing around on the floor in agony with a dagger in her leg and a sickly mother with sunglasses leaning over her. Blind with rage, DogNut threw himself at the mother knocking her to the floor)

Kyle: DogNut!

DogNut: (grunting) Stay outta this mate!

Kyle: (raises axe above his head) No! Get away from her in 1, 2...

DogNut: (trying to push the mothers hands away from his throat) No... Go... Help Courtney... You'll hit me anyway...

Kyle: No way, I'm not leaving you.

DogNut: (eyes rolling back into head) Fine... Just... Hit her... Not me...

(Kyle brought the axe down on the mother's shoulders, narrowly missing DogNut's fingers)

DogNut: (pushes the dead mother off him and inhales deeply) Thanks mate.

Kyle: (pulls DogNut to his feet) Thought you were a gonna there.

DogNut: (laughs) Nah, not me. I'm superdog, woof woof!

(Kyle laughed. DogNuts eye widened in horror and grabbed the collar of Kyle's shirt, lifting him off the ground)

DogNut: Wheres Courtney!

Kyle: (whimpered, tears forming in his eyes) Dog, shes...

DogNut: (shouting into Kyles face with wild eyes) Where is she!

Kyle: Shes over there mate. (gestured with his head to behind a crate)

(DogNut threw Kyle to the floor and ran over to Courtney and started to shake her)

DogNut: Courtney! Courtney get up! (he clutched Courtney to his chest as tears formed in his eyes)

(Courtney's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at DogNut)

Courtney: (croaked) Hey Doggo, are we both dead?

(DogNut laughed in relief and Kyle got to his feet and walked over)

Kyle: (tears forming in his eyes from the happy reunion) Hey dog, what was that for.

DogNut: Oh, I just thought considering I'm taller than you I would let you see what its like to me my height.

(Kyle frowned)

(DogNut gave his friend one of his trademark smiles)

DogNut: Sorry mate, I was just worried.

(Kyle laughed and fell to his knees, before sobbing madly)

DogNut: (patted Kyle on the back) Kylo, don't break, pull yourself together.

Kyle: (looked up slowly, a slightly mad look in his eyes) No, I gotta do something, wait here.

(Kyle picked up his axe and started jogged down the stairs. DogNut could hear the sound of metal tearing through flesh)

DogNut: (started to get up carrying Courtney who had passed out because of the pain) Kylo, whats goin' on down there?

Kyle: Nothing, just don't follow me down.

DogNut: (staggering towards the top of the stairs) Whatever you're doing stop!

Kyle: Whatever you do, don't try and come down!

(DogNut looked over the balcony by the stairs to see Kyle mercilessly bringing his axe down on the sleeping sickos)

DogNut: Stop it! Stop! Kyle, stop it now!

(Kyle carried on hacking at the sickos. DogNut continued shouting at Kyle to stop before breaking into a violent coughing fit. Blood started bubbling around his lips. DogNut put a hand to his ribs, his hand came away red with blood. A piece of glass from the balcony had stabbed into DogNut's side. DogNut's eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped Courtney onto the floor before toppling over the side of the balcony.)

(Kyle looked up at where he last saw DogNut but instead saw Courtney slumped on the edge of the balcony reaching a hand out desperately out to the floor. Kyle looked down and saw DogNut unconcious amidst stirring sickos with a shard of glass in his side.)

Kyle: DogNut!

Felix: (waiting by the door with Marco, both armed with garden rakes) Leave him!

(Marco jabbed Felix in the side with a disgusted look on his face)

(Kyle looked at Courtney who was hobbling down the stairs, a pleading look in her eyes)

Courtney: I'll get to Marco and Felix! You get Doggo!

(Kyle looked from DogNut to Courtney)

DogNut: (who had regained conciousness and was leaning against a wall for support, armed with a pole) Leave me Kylo, I'm a gonna anyway.

Kyle: (nodded his head and saluted DogNut) So long soldier.

(DogNut managed a salute and gave another trademark smile before breaking into a grimace. Kyle turned and followed his friends out of the shop. Out in the street Marco was tending to Courtney's leg whilst Felix stood guard. Courtney's face lit up when she saw Kyle.)

Courtney: Hey Kylo, we survived it then? Turns out I'm not dead!

Kyle: (laughing nervously) Yeah, still alive...

Courtney: (frowning) Kylo, whats wrong.

Kyle: (tears started pouring uncontrollably down his cheeks) Well I... Umm...

Courtney: (struggled to her feet and strode towards Kyle, her grin faltering) Wheres Doggo?

Kyle: He's... Gone...

Courtney: (the grin totally faded from her face and she looked down. When she looked up her face was streaked with tears) You let him go... You... You left...

(Courtney collapsed to the floor, not knowing what emotion to feel. Kyle bent down and put his arm round her, but Courtney pushed him away and started to shout.)

Courtney: No! Get away! (Courtney stood up, the pain in her leg numbed by grief.) You let him go! You coward!

(Kyle backed away from Courtney with his hands up)

Kyle: Courtney, I'm sorry... I didn't mean...

Courtney: Oh you meant it alright! (The look in her eyes turned from grief stricken to totally mad.) You neva wanted him alive did you? You were too intent on saving your own worthless skin! I hate you!

Marco: (approaching Courtney warily) Courtney? DogNut wouldn't have wanted you to fight.

(Courtney stopped at the sound of Marco's voice. She looked at him, her eyes calm again. Marco walked forward slowly and put his arms around her. Courtney collapsed onto his shoulder.)

Courtney: I'm so sorry... I just want him back...

Marco: I know, we all do.

Felix: All of us? I thought he was a- (Felix was cut off by a glare from Marco)

Kyle: Well... Umm... We need to find somewhere safe.

Courtney: No. I'm going back to the Tower. DogNut came with us to have adventures, and be a hero. He's been a hero, and if I don't get back, I can't tell his story.

Kyle: But Courtney, you need to think about this-

Courtney: No! Thats all we eva do; think. But now I'm gonna actually do something. (Courtney turned away and started heading down Hertslet road)

Kyle: Umm... Courtney do you know where you're goin'?

Courtney: Down through Islington and on to Tower Hill.

Felix: Dunno 'bout you two, but at least she seems to know where shes goin'.

(Marco shrugged and followed Felix. Kyle sighed and looked back at the shop.)

Kyle: Sorry mate. (walks off after the others)

(DogNut woke with a burning pain in his side. He looked up and saw a huge bald headed sicko wearing a St George vest. The sicko looked at him with its head cocked to one side and it's grotesque tongue lolling out of its mouth. The sicko then picked DogNut up under his arm, pushing the shard of glass deep into DogNuts side. DogNut screamed in agony and hammered hard on the sickos side. But it didn't feel anything. he gave up quickly and looked up at the sicko. It was wearing a pair of tiny, broken glasses.)

DogNut: Hello Greg.

(Sicko continued walking, snarling at other sickos that got too close)

DogNut: (grimacing in pain) So... How you doin' mate? Weather nice in these parts?

(The sicko said nothing)

DogNut: Still got Liam?

(Greg stopped, gazing into space, a flicker of humanity in his eyes)

DogNut: Umm... Hello? St George?

(The sicko continued staring at the floor. DogNut slid out of the sicko's loosening grip and tried to walk away slowly. Suddenly, Greg snapped back to reality and turned and grabbed hold of DogNut's waist)

DogNut: Get off me you creep! Get off!

(Greg tucked DogNut under his arm again and walked off again. Eventually, he came out of the dark and into the field of and overgrown cricket pitch. Greg took him into some kind of store room near the edge of the pitch and threw him down. Mercifully, he landed on his good side. A manky mother started waddling towards him, but Greg snarled at her, and she stopped. DogNut rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. He almost gave into a blissful sleep before he heard the sound of a girl crying. He propped himself up on his elbows, trying not let the shard of glass - hardly visible shard of glass - slide any deeper into his side. His eyes adjusted to the dark, and he became aware of the appaling site around him. The ground was littered with different mangled bits of what may have once been human. A bowl of rotten spaghetti with a reeking red sauce. Next to DogNut's foot was a severed head, it's lifeless eyes staring blindly up at him. DogNut kicked it away and watched it roll away into the darkness.)

Voice: Doggo? Is that you?

(DogNut strained his neck and looked over. A familiar girl his age sat looking at him with hope in her eyes.)

DogNut: Jessica!


End file.
